


storm

by angielovesmintchocolate



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, jugyeong is the best hype person, seojun is a babie, seosu are the cutest, so is soojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angielovesmintchocolate/pseuds/angielovesmintchocolate
Summary: It was said Seojun fears nothing. But only Suho knows it's not true.
Relationships: Seojun Han/Suho Lee
Comments: 60
Kudos: 438





	1. Chapter 1

It was told that Han Seojun fears nothing, a gossip going around in school. Every new student knew it from the first day when they entered the building and cherished the information like it was a child. Everyone believed that rumor except Suho.

Because how can you believe that Han Seojun is afraid of nothing if said boy is standing in your doorway, in his payamas, clutching a pink plush cat, jumping every time the sky rumbled.

Seojun was afraid of the thunder.

"Han Seojun." Suho outdragged the name slowly, speaking like he was a samurai, ready to kill his opponent. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Please don't use that voice." Seojun squeeled, and the fear in his eyes was well visible even under the dim, blue light of Suho's apartment. He looked at Suho with a nudging gaze, waddling a little bit closer to the taller male like a toddler, revealing that the wild motorcyclist is in a payamas and leather jacket combo. Suho had to fight back his urge to snicker at the sight.

"What do you want, Seojun?"

"Can I stay with you?" the brunette asked, fingers fiddling with his dangling earring in his right ear, an expensive pair Suho bought for him to celebrate the return of his best friend. It would be a lie to say Seojun didn't cry when he opened the little blue silk box with an excited look on his face. But never after teasing Suho about the latter proposing to him. How little did Seojun know, that that was exactly what Suho wanted to do. 

"Why would you want to stay with me?" Suho decided he would not let Seojun in that easily, even though he was on the verge of stepping closer and wrapping the now so fragile looking boy into his arms and never letting go of him. "You also have a house to live in, why did you drive through the city at one am to get here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Seojun sighed, slightly rolling his eyes in the process. For a moment, the overly confident brat took over him, only to then be defeated by an afraid, shaking Seojun after a particularly big grumble of the sky. Now, the brunette was inside the apartment, body wrapped around Suho's own in a tight hug.

"You have to say it, I would never let such an opportunity pass." the taller of the duo smirked, looking down at the soft brunette hair that caressed his nose whenever he inhaled. Seojun's shampoo smelled like vanilla, but surprisingly the rather feminine scent was a great match, just like the masculine perfumes he liked to wear. 

"I-" Seojun muttered, biting his lips as he dropped his chin with a blush on his cheeks, unable to look at Suho. 

"No, you have to look me in the eyes, princess." Suho choose to be confident enough to gently grab and slowly lift Seojun's face by the chin as he spoke. 

"Iamafraidofthestorm." Seojun breathed, saying the words so quickly, it was almost inaudible. But Suho had great ears and an even greater smile on his face as he looked down and wrapped his arms around Seojun, pulling the other boy impossibly closer, sniffling the brunette locks that were by his nose now. He almost didn't hear Seojun's small whisper. "Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can." Suho offered, baiting a thankful sigh out of the still slightly shaking Seojun. He let go of the brunette then, and closed the apartment door while Seojun already waddled deep inside his apartment, in search of his bedroom. "Junnie, don't you want to take your jacket off?" the raved guy raised his voice, and a minute later Seojun was back by his side, handing him his black leather jacket with gleaming eyes. He straight up looked like a child, and Suho didn't know what to do with this, cute side of Seojun he has not seen quite often as the motorcyclist liked to maintain the cold hearted, wild bad boy image of himself when people other than Suho was around.

"Can you make me choco milk?" the brunette asked with puppy eyes, taking a hold of Suho's shirt. He looked just like Puss In Boots when he tried to lure Shrek into keeping him as a company. And just like it worked for the cat, it worked for Seojun too as moments later Suho was in his kitchen, carefully mixing the chocolate powder into the warm milk with Seojun sitting on the counter, wiggling his legs and watching him with curious eyes. He looked out of the window and sighed. The storm hasn't calmed down yet and didn't seem to have a plan for that any time soon.

"Here." Suho said softly as he handed the mug to his best friend with a fond smile. He watched as Seojun downed the drink in one big gulp and then hopped off the counter to waddle to the sink and place the mug inside. A moment later he was by Suho's side again, arms laced into the taller guy's arms, worried face strongly illuminated by a lightning for a second. Seojun was beautiful even when he was afraid, Suho thought as he admired the face of the guy he secretly loved more than a best friend.

"We should go sleeping now, Junnie." he whispered, and after Seojun's agreement (in a form of a childishly big nod), he walked into the bedroom with the brunette by his side. "Should I get another matress for you to sleep on or-"

But his sentence was quickly interrupted by a grinning Seojun. "I wanna sleep in your bed."

"Okay, then I am going sleep on the ma-"

"With you in it." Seojun said, coyly eyeing the now open-mouthed Suho while fiddling with the ears of his plush cat. "Please." was the only word he had to say with a flutter of his lashes and a bite of his lips to get a place by Suho's side on the french bed.

"Comfy?" Suho asked, hands on the switch of his bed lamp.

"Yeah." Seojun mumbled, inching closer a little, seeking the warmth Suho emitted.

"Good night, Seojun."

"Good night Suho."

Even though there was enough space for the both of them, somehow Seojun ended up being curled into Suho's body when he woke up at 3:45 (Suho's petty self had to check the time) with a shout.

"Seojun, are you okay?" Suho asked, eyelids still heavy from slumber. When no answer came from the panting boy, he sat up and inched closer to Seojun. "What happened?"

"I- I had a bad dream." the other rasped, words slurred from his wild panting.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Suho whispered, moving to cup the face of Seojun in both of his palms. His thumbs gently stroked the sweaty skin until the brunette calmed down. Then, he gingerly patted the cheeks of Seojun with his thumbs as he arised to move towards the bathroom. "Wait here, I will be back in no time."

And a moment later, Suho was back, holding a pack of facial wipes. He sat down next to the now calm, and half asleep Seojun and gently wiped the sweat off his face.

"Good now?" he asked with a fond smile on his face as they both returned to their previous laying position with Seojun wrapped around Suho like a koala. This time, one of his legs were tangled between the taller boy's ones, wildly increasing Suho's heartbeat. Seojun just nodded, and again, Suho noted how much he could look like a toddler when he needed to be taken care of. He gently ran his hands through the brunette locks and feeling brave, he leaned in to place a small peck onto Seojun's forehead, earning a soft smile in return. They both fell asleep, bodies wrapped closely around each other.

When the golden, early morning sunshine woke Suho up, he found an empty space beside himself. Yawning, he walked out to the kitchen only to be greeted by a fully dressed Seojun, who happily consumed his big bowl of cereal. 

"Yah, I thought you would never wake up." he commented, tipping his head to the direction of Suho with a coy smirk on his lips. The latter just nodded, still half-asleep until he looked at the digital clock on the wall and gasped, realising that school starts in a half hour.

"We are going to be late!" he breathed, grabbing his hair with both of his hands. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I prepared breakfast and your clothes for you." Seojun offered as he stood up and gently placed the bowl into the sink with a pleased smile. "I figured I would let you sleep more, since I was the cause of your poorly sleeped night."

"Thank you." Suho smiled and ten minutes later, both of them were in the car, Suho driving and Seojun busy with putting all his earrings into his ear. "You are wearing the one I got you quite frequently nowadays."

"Of course! It's my favorite." Seojun put the last, shiny, moon shaped earring into his ear too and turned to his best friend with a happy grin. "Best gift I ever got."

"What, really?" Suho asked as he parked the car down and pulled the handbrake with a swift motion.

"Really." Seojun answered and both of them got out, being greeted by the shocked gasps of the hundreds of students who were on their way to enter the school. Neither of them seemed to mind as they were already used to the constant attention. Suho moved to grab their bags from the trunk of his car and handed the one which belonged to Seojun to the smirking brunette.

"Hey, thank you for comforting me." Seojun said softly as he seductively inched closer to Suho like a cat. He seemingly wasn't distubed by the hundreds of eyes on him as he reached out to softly run his finger through the raven hair of the dilated-eyed Suho. With a confident smirk, he gently pulled the taller boy down by the hair to lean in and capture his lips in a passionate, but quick kiss. He leaned back with a satisfied grin on his face, winking at the open-mouthed boy before turning on his heels and smiling at the hundreds of shocked students as he headed to the school. "Meet you in class, babe."

-


	2. sunlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some domestic student seosu in the beginning with jugyeong and soojin. then, seojun takes suho to a place important to him. it's all romantic, so my fluff enthusiast will love this.
> 
> also, have you seen how many new fan fictions are under the seosu tag? i was so happy to see it! make sure to check out the other authors' wonderful works too :)
> 
> song recommendations:  
> Flicker and 10 months by Enhypen  
> Fairy of Shampoo by TXT  
> 134340 by BTS  
> and lastly, Lazy Lovers by Ha Sung Woon

"Yah, Han Seojun." Soojin exclaimed as she stepped into the classroom. All eyes turned to look at the mentioned guy, sitting on his desk, listening to music while maspreading and then back at the raven haired girl. Some turned around to search for Suho, but the he could not be found anywhere. (Maybe because he was still standing in the parking lot, staring at his reflection in his car's window, softly touching his mouth where Seojun kissed him ten minutes earlier.)

"What?" the brunet raised his head to look at the girl, playful smile on his lips.

"I have some things to speak about with you, my friend." Soojin hissed, putting down both of her hands onto the table with a loud slap, staring into Seojun's eyes like she wanted to kill him. "Outside." she added, and with that, both of them were outside the classroom, leaving a startled, but deadly curious class behind.

"What do you want?" Seojun asked, turning his head to look at the now visibly confused girl walking next to him, their steps echoing through the empty corridor.

"So you are dating Suho?" she asked and stopped to look up at her best friend with a fond smile on her face. Raising her eyebrows coyly while poking Seojun's side, she continued. "And that means Han Seojun, the dream of every girl is gay."

"Yes, you got it right."

"This is so weird." Soojin grimaced, earning a confused look from the taller boy.

"You think so?"

"Yes, because the two hottest guys of our school are together. What a plot twist." she said, emphasizing the 't's in her sentence, turning at the end of the corridor to head back to their classroom.

"I like plot twists." the brunet boy answered, following the now wildly grinning girl.

"I am so happy for you, Seojun." she added, turning back to hug the brunet boy with a smile on her face before she returned to the classroom.

Seojun was just about to follow Soojin into the classroom, when someone yanked him back by the arm and he met with a wildly grinning Jugyeong.

"Oh my god, you are finally together!" she exclaimed, jumping around in one spot, deep brown hair lifing and then falling back onto her shoulders. Even the loud dangling of her jewellery couldn't mask her excited squeels.

"Finally?" Seojun asked with a lifted brow.

"Yes! You can't believe for how long Suho waited for this moment." she continued, nonchalantly gushing about Suho's biggest secrets. Of course, she didn't mean no harm, she was Jugyeong, a sweet angel from heaven. "He always came to me and talked about how bad he wants to have you as his! He has had a crush on you for so long, oh my god~ I am so happy for you!"

Seojun just watched as Jugyeong did a small dance she used to do when she was excited with an open-mouthed stare. Suho was actually crushing on him. And on top of that, he had been for a long time. Oh, how stupid Seojun was that he was so occupied with hiding his own feelings that he didn't notice Suho's. 

+

"So you has had a crush on me for a long time, Suho-ah." Seojun murmured as he sat opposite to Suho's seat, leaning in close, slowly lowering the book his boyfriend was holding in his hand with his fingers. Suho was greeted by a pair of brown, coy eyes staring right into his, gaze making the raven haired boy's soul burn. Like always, the not-so subtle staring of the class didn't disturb the pair, they were used to it.

"Where do you know this from?" Suho asked, out of breath from the intensive gaze of his boyfriend.

Seojun just licked his lips and leaned even closer until their faces were only centimeters away. "I was literally attacked by Jugyeong after I talked with Soojin. She was all excited and gushy about how much she rooted for us and for how long she had to listen to your rambling about me."

"That little brat." Suho hissed, fully lowering and then closing his book as he looked out of the window with made-up anger on his face. It baited a small chuckle out of Seojun.

"I didn't know you were so in love with me." the brunet added nonchalantly, and Suho almost pulled a muscle in his neck as he whipped his head back with speed quicker than a running cheetah.

"Yah! I'm not-"

But their conversation was stopped by the loud ringing of the bell and Seojun sighed, meaning that he had to move back to his own desk. He didn't go without a quick peck on Suho's forehead and a wink sent to him when the raven boy turned back to stare at him with shocked eyes.

"You're cute." Seojun mouthed while their teacher was busy with packing his stuff out and Suho just rolled his eyes at him, earning a loud gasp from the burnet. 

Ten minutes hadn't passed by when a paper-ball landed on Suho's desk with a quiet thud. Opening the paper, a sentence was written on it in that familiar handwriting Suho knew so well. The message was simple and Suho had to try really hard to surpass a loud laugh. 'Return my love, you brat :('

The raven boy turned his head back to look at the sulking Seojun, who sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest, pout on his face, mouthing the same words which were written on the paper when he noticed that Suho's attention was on him. Suho just stared at him with a blank face, waiting for his boyfriend to stop. Then, just before he turned back to listen to the teacher, he quickly winked at the brunet with a satisfied smirk on his face. The next thing the class heard was a loud bang: Seojun fell off his chair.

+

Just like expected, Seojun was the more touchy-feely one of the relationship as he was not shy to make a flirty remark at his boyfriend whenever he wanted. Suho just flashed his so well known intimidating gaze at him and made him promise he would never do it again, but to be honest it didn't work on the wild brunet. Not like Suho complained, he waited enough for Seojun to be his. 

"You are surprisingly quiet. What are you thinking about?" Suho asked, turning his head to look at the brunet boy as they walked through the thin road which led to the parking after their last lesson.

"The weekend is coming and we don't have any tests next week." 

"Where are you trying to get with this?"

"Can I take you somewhere?" the brunet asked with coy eyes, stopping to lean in very close. The tired, but still so strong afternoon light shined on half of his face, accentuating his beautiful nose. Seojun practically glowed in the golden sunlight, but Suho could not be fooled by this cheeky devil of a boy dressed in human clothing with the face of an angel.

"Sounds good." Suho hummed, his lips curling into a small smile as he looked at his boyfriend. "Is it far from here or are we just going somewhere in the city?"

"It's quite far." 

"So are we going with my car?"

"I was thinking about driving there." Seojun mumbled, biting his lips.

"Han Seojun, you are not making me sit on that cursed vehicle!" Suho gasped, narrowing his eyes as he looked at the boy next to him.

"Please~" Seojun whined, his pleading gaze never leaving Suho's face. He looked like a puppy in distress. How could Suho resist?

"Under one condition." when no answer came from the raven haired boy, only an excited nod, Suho continued. "If I can take you to training after."

The excited smile that Seojun's rosy lips curled into was something Suho hadn't seen in a while. He looked like a toddler again, and Suho wanted to collect this moment in a jar and keep it to himself to open whenever he would feel down. Maybe now that he had Seojun the invisible sadness that lingered on his shoulders would be lifted. Now they have each other and the wounds would heal with time.

+

When Seojun mentioned his idea of taking him on a trip, Suho thought they would hit the road in the afternoon, or maybe before noon, but not at three in the morning! And he definitely didn't expect Seojun to show up without any kind of previous sign.

"What the hell?" the raven haired boy groaned, taking his time to get out of his bed to answer the doorbell. Sliding into his slippers, he hardly dragged his feet on the warm floor. Fiddling with the keys for a fat moment, he was surprised he could even open the door. 

The fully dressed, wildly grinning Han Seojun standing in his doorway also wasn't on the list of things he expected. Chuckling, the brunet moved to pull the still barely awake Suho into a warm embrace, caressing his raven locks as the latter nustled his head into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning." Seojun whispered, earning a light punch in the stomach. "Get dressed, we should go. I want to watch the sunrise."

When nothing else, but an incoherent mumble came from Suho, Seojun chuckled, adding, "Or do you want me to dress you?"

Suho has never in his life woke up quicker, as he yanked his head back, looking into Seojun's eyes with an open-mouthed stare and a slight blush on his cheeks. "What?"

"Do you want me to-" Seojun explained, gesturing the action of pulling pants down and opening buttons. "dress you up?"

"I can do that on my own, thank you very much." the raven haired male grimaced, turning around to approach his room, slightly flustered.

"Good, because I don't think we would do much dressing if you let me undress you."

Of course, Seojun had to make a flirty remark. Of course. Stopping in his doorway with his hands holding the side of the door, Suho stared at him with a scornful look. "Seriously?"

"Hurry up already!" Seojun groaned, his voice dropping with an octave. 

Not a minute later, Suho walked out of his room dressed in a chic fit of light blue jeans and a white shirt, black leather jacket highlighting the broadness of his shoulders.

"You look good." the brunet male murmured, approaching to run his fingers through Suho's thick hair in order to soothe the dishevelled locks. "Let's go." and with that, they were out of the door, walking down the stairs (Seojun insisted it would be a great exercise for Suho to warm his legs up, earning a glare from the latter).

The familiar, huge black vehicle stood right in front the exit, spotless shiny frame glowing in the blue light of the electronic billboards. Softly handing a helmet to his boyfriend, Seojun put his own one on and occupied the driver's seat. Still a little sleepy, Suho had some difficulty to get on the motorcycle.

"Are you ready for the ride of your lifetime?" Seojun asked with tone dripping in coyness as he turned his head back to look at the nervous Suho, who was holding onto him for dear life, even though the motorcycle hasn't been started yet.

"Yeah, I guess." the raven boy muttered, voice muffled by the helmet.

"Hold me thight then, I will go fast in the beginning." Seojun added as he started the motorcycle and the engine roared, launching the huge vehicle with so much power, Suho had to use all his strength to hold onto his boyfriend so he wouldn't fall off.

Seojun was a brilliant driver, Suho had to admit as he watched how the brunette slalomed between the cars, occasionally racing one or two as the motorcycle practically flew under the colorful neon lights and glowing advertisements of Seoul. Seojun seemed to have a destination in his mind as he drove through the streets filled with skyscrapers and office blocks. When they stopped at a traffic light, Suho shuffled closer to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind, earning a happy giggle from the brunet boy.

The lights changed to green and Seojun was speeding again, soon turning onto a road that led out of Seoul's downtown and into the outskirts of the city. The office blocks and high buildings changed to smaller houses with large gardens as they quickly approached the countryside.

"Take your helmet off." Seojun softly advised as they reached an abadoned road in the outskirts of Seoul. The Moon has already started to set, making the air a little bit warmer as the gentle spring wind blew, baiting bustling noises out of the endless green corn plantation that stretched under the grey horizon. Seojun had slowed down then and Suho finally felt like the adrenaline in his veins calmed down. Carefully taking his helmet off, he was met with the dawn wind as it immediately blowed his raven locks and hot cheeks. 

"Should I take off yours too?" Suho asked, and Seojun nodded. Taking his boyfriend's helmet off, Suho watched as he shook his head, shiny chocolate locks falling into their place. Sniffling the fresh air, Seojun let out a satisfied sigh and stopped his motorcycle by the side of the road. Suho took his time to look around, admiring the place with gleaming eyes. He loved being close to nature. "Why did we stop here?"

"It's my favorite place. I drive here when I'm upset or angry."

"Do you drive at night?"

"Yeah, when I can't sleep." Seojun's words were bitter as he moved to slip off his motorcycle, Suho following his motions. They just stood there for minutes, enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the night, listening to the crickets and the occasional ruffling of the corn plants, leaning against the hot body of the onyx black motorcycle.

"Does it happen often?" Suho asked softly, turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

"For a normal highschool student, I would say yes." the brunette sighed, fiddling with the zipper of his jacket, too shy to meet Suho's eyes. It was rare when Seojun spoke about his private life.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." Suho whispered his words into the wind, watching as it carried them far, far away.

"No, I don't want anyone to be there when the memories come back. I don't want anyone to see me like that. Not even you." Seojun said quietly, deeply inhaling at the end of his sentence to stop his tears' plan of escaping from under his eyelids. He liked to seem strong, like he was unbothered, but deep down it still hurt. So much.

"Thank you for sharing."

"I trust you more than anyone." the brunet boy admitted, and gasped when Suho pulled him into a warm embrace, stroking his hair to calm him as much as he could, just like he did that day the trauma happened.

Turning around to cough some, in order to hide his wet eyes, Seojun parted from Suho's arms. When he turned back, he already had a happy smile on his face. "But hey, we aren't here to talk about my problems. We have to reach a place before sunrise."

"What place-"

"Let's go." Seojun cut in, gleaming with an excited shine as he looked at Suho, coy smirk on his lips. "We have to hurry, I'll go even faster."

"I don't like where this is going." Suho loudly groaned, catching the helmet Seojun threw at him and quickly put it on, moving to occupy his place behind his boyfriend. 

To be honest, Suho had never imagined riding a motorcycle would be so fun. He loved as the speed awakened the butterflies in his stomach and the adrenaline raved in his entire body. The feeling of having a moving vehicle under his body felt like he was flying, not even bothered by the heavy wind. 

He watched as the landscape slowly changed from corn plantations to tall, light green grass and eventually, they reached a quiet, small beach by the shore of the endless ocean. The sun had already started to rise, colouring the sky to light grey. Seojun parked the motorcycle at the parking lot and took the helmet from Suho with a fond smile on his face. 

"I'm so happy you're here with me." he admitted, taking his boyfriend's hand as they tried to walk down the small dune without tripping, aiming to reach the slowly waving, warm water of the ocean.

"This place seems nice." 

"That's why I wanted to take you here. I knew you liked nature." Seojun explained, looking around to admire the small, but very much famous restaurant on the top of a higher dune, inhaling the scent of the ocean.

"Hey, sit down." Suho advised softly, already sitting on the sand, patting the place next to him. To his surprise, Seojun walked a step further to then lay down, his head landing in the lap of the raven haired boy. Gasping, Suho looked at the head in his lap with dilated eyes. "Not what I meant, but okay."

"Your lap is warmer than the sand." Seojun commented nonchalantly, baiting a bubbly chuckle out of Suho. The brunet just turned his head to look at the slowly raising Sun, and watch as the first rays of sunlight hit the surface of water, making it glow.

Eventually, Suho's hands found Seojun's hair, slowly stroking the chocolate coloured locks, humming a sweet melody. Seojun's eyes travelled from the sunrise to watch the perfectly chiselled, but still so delicate face of Suho.

"You are staring." the raven haired boy said, looking down at Seojun's face in his lap with coy eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Seojun breathed, hands reaching up to trace his fingertips along Suho's jawline. The rising Sun had already reached it's golden state, illuminating Suho's face in the colour of honey.

Blushing, the latter leaned in, placing a small peck onto Seojun's forehead. "So are you."

"I took you to the shore and I don't even get to have a kiss?" Seojun scoffed, obviously joking. Suho just ruffled his hair with a bubbly laugh, mumbling something about Seojun ruining the mood.

"Hey, look the Sun is fully up now."

"Let's go have breakfast." Seojun advised, sitting up, offering a helping hand to pull his boyfriend up. With fingers laced together, the pair walked up the restaurant. Inside, they were greeted by a smiling employee, who immediately called for the shop owner. 

Much to Suho's surprise, the elderly lady ran to pull Seojun into an tight hug. "Welcome back, my child. How have you been?" she joyfully chirped, cupping the brunet's smiling face in her hands. Then, her gaze trailed to Suho and a gasp left her lips. "And who is this handsome boy with you?"

"My boyfriend. We came to have breakfast."

"Oh, how romantic. You are just like your father." the lady mused, leading them to a table by the huge, floor-to-ceiling windows. Giving then the menus, she petted Seojun's head with a last motherly smile before disappearing behind a door. "Eat well, boys. Everything's on the house."

"Just like your father?" Suho wondered, raising his eyebrows.

"This was the place my mother met my father. He bought breakfast for her, and then every year on their anniversary, they came back here."

"Then you must be a charmer." Suho giggled, watching as Seojun hid his blushing face behind the menu with a fond smile. "What did your mother have for breakfast?"

"She had kimchi pancakes, if I remember well." Seojun grimaced, trying to remember the many times her mother told him the story of her first breakfast with his father. 

"Oh okay."

"Why do you ask-" but Seojun's sentence was cut off by the waitress, who came to get their orders.

"I will have kimchi pancakes then." Suho said confidently, baiting a surprised gasp out of Seojun. The brunet just watched the enchanting smile of his boyfriend as he ordered for him as well, small-talking with the waitress, face illuminated by the yellowish light of the rising Sun. The thin, delicate silver necklace around his neck gleamed, casting a dreamlike effect over his white, silk shirt. Suho was overwordly, and that moment Seojun understood what his father might have felt when he asked his mother to sit with him in the same place now Suho was seated in, bathing in the morning sunlight.

"You really want to make me fall in love even more." Seojun breathed, not aware that he has said his words out loud after the waitress left their table. Surprised, Suho gazed at him with dilated eyes. "You ordered the meal my mother ate that day."

Suho's rose lips immediately curled into a proud smile, raven locks softly falling into his face as he nodded. "I did."

"It means a lot to me."

"I know, that's why I did it." he grinned, and Seojun never wanted the moment to end.

+

Exiting the restaurant, the boys took a last look at the peacefully waving ocean before they were on the motorcycle again, now riding in the warm afternoon sunlight. This time, Suho's hands were tightly (but not suffocatingly) wrapped around Seojun's body, his neck nestled into the brunet's shoulder as they didn't wear their helmets until they rode the abadoned, beach road. The ocean wind happily joined the wind caused by their speed to play, caressing their hair, occasionally grabbing into their clothes, folding the fabric. Sniffling the air, Suho cherished the salty smell of the ocean, enjoying the adrenaline that invaded his veins, awakening the funny feeling in his stomach. Afterall, riding a motorcycle was more fun than Suho thought it would be. He was outright obsessed.

It was dark when they arrived back to Suho's appartment as they stopped at multiple places, so Seojun could rest.

"You enjoyed the ride back?" the brunet teased, leaning close to smirk at his boyfriend (his habit that never failed to increase Suho's heartbeat) after they arrived at Suho's apartment. He looked straight up breathtaking under the dim, blue-ish light the huge, electronic billboards emitted.

"I did." Suho answered nonchalantly, fiddling with his helmet to avoid Seojun's burning stare. The latter gasped, his smirk changing to the shape of an O.

"What?"

Now it was Suho's turn to be coy. He inched closer, leaning onto Seojun's body, who steadied his himself with both of his hands holding onto the seat of the motorcycle. The raven haired boy only answered after breathing a chaste kiss onto Seojun's mallow lips. "I said, I really liked it. Thank you for taking me with you."

"Did you just-"

"Hm?"

"Did you just kiss me?" Seojun breathed, tilting his head, surprised eyes gazing at the raven haired male, who was still leaning against him.

"I did."

"Wow." Seojun murmured, biting his lips. Suho had to fight the effect it had on him in order not to lean in again and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

"You should go home now." Suho smirked, but it was more like a lovely smile as he tried to put all his love into the small gesture. Pushing himself off his boyfriend, he took a step backwards. "It's almost night, I don't want you to worry your mother."

"Okay, um-"

"Good night, sleep well Seojunnie." Suho quickly cut in Seojun's sentence as he slowly walked backwards, body contoured by the blue-ish light. Before finally turning away, Suho fixed the boy sitting on the onyx black motorcycle a last fond smile.

"Good night to you too."

Seojun watched as the tall figure of Suho approached the door, pushed the glowing buttons of the door-lock with quick motions, and disappeared inside the modern apartment complex. 

Collapsing into his seat, Suho immediately turned his computer on, searching for a website about vehicles. He may or may not have spent the night surfing the net to find a motorcycle he would willingly buy.

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of you sweethearts who waited for this chapter. remember, i love you all so much and I hope you'll have a nice day!
> 
> btw have you seen the amount of seosu content in the latest episodes? my heart almost couldn't take the hospital scenes sjshsjsjshskshjsjks

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i hope you liked it :)
> 
> sequel coming soon!


End file.
